technology riot
by Zandra-penguin
Summary: the penguins met some of the biggest systems in the world! such as the PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo 3D, and PS4.


Reason for creation: I have been bored lately so I figured thinking would pass the time. Then a thought came to my mind. What would happen if the penguins got a hold of something advanced? Thus came the idea of introducing them to my favorite game station the PS3. The PS3 has given me many of my ideas. Like Kowalski's secret life came from the Sims 3: pet edition in which I controlled the life of my dog or cat. That gave me the idea of Kowalski's secret life. ~Zandra

Appreciation: I thank all readers and reviewers of my other story as well; Even though I'm not very confident in my writing skills, I appreciate that you guys/girls liked reading it. Air go thank you once again for the support and confidence I needed to start in the first place. I would also like to thank my friend wondergirl12 for her conversation yesterday. She thought that an Xbox 360 could outdate a PS3. I don't judge you for your choices, but I wanted to make a story in which they both could come into. After all of this I hope you will vote on my profile which one you think is best. ~Zandra

Warning: there is blood, and some games that are rated R such as resident evil 5 is in here. There won't be much description, but just watch out for that okay? ~Zandra

Chapter 1: the PS3

**3****rd**** person's pov**

The penguins were on a secret mission. Skipper had decided that the daycare center they sent little kids too was a terrible place. He ordered his men to scout the area for spies, terror-ists (what some little kids call them), or enemies such as blowhole. Skipper was scouting the west side while rico did the east. Private was on south patrol while Kowalski did the north.

Skipper looked across the west side alley way. There were tall trashcan's thrown over onto the ground. a small cardboard box was set up on the left. Rico was in a small alley way. Barely anything was really in it. Private's side was barren as well.

Kowalski's side was utterly different though. He happened to be on the side where the game store was. The game store was named GameStop (*****), and had a huge red and white sign on it saying the name. The doors and windows were glass, and you could see the millions of games stacked inside the little store.

Kowalski found this quite interesting, and went toward it. Little kids ran out almost trampling Kowalski, but they didn't. Kowalski hurriedly went through the closing door, and scanned the entire room. Games ranged from the Xbox 360 to the PS2. Not that Kowalski actually knew what those were. Kowalski made his way over to the rack were the PS3 happened to be. He glanced at the many games that surrounded the PS3. He picked up a game called Dead Island (*). He looked it over. It had 4 zombies on the front cover.

The trees were blowing wildly as Kowalski exited the store with the PS3 and game. The unpaid product rung and the girl behind him was pulled over. The wind whipped and rain fell like hail storms. Kowalski paid no attention to the storm, and continued walking. He gazed at the game that was rated R. he wondered what this fascinating thing was. He had never seen something so advanced before.

He walked toward the zoo as the lightning flared, and the thunder boomed. In the distant alley way a figure rose into attention. He looked after Kowalski. "Hmm seems someone agrees with me" the figure spoke while following Kowalski.

**(*) **GameStop is a real store that resides by my favorite store; Staples. GameStop sells tons of games from PS3, Xbox 360, PS2, Nintendo, GBA (not sure why), PSP, and wii.

**(*) **Dead Island is a real game which I have. Dead Island is a zombie apocalypse that happens on an island. The main character tries to get off the island before the military blows it up for being a virus to the community.

**Z: **thank you for reading. I would like to think that many of you will enjoy it since it has to do with many of the game stations people love. ~Zandra


End file.
